


Safe

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Peter Kanima Master, Protective Pack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the mysterious town Beacon Hills. And the time for protective older brothers to make a stand has come. He hissed, barely keeping the creature at bay, no one talked to his baby brother like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay during texts in the stories - the person sending the text is the name at above the text (noted in italics)
> 
> \--Please Read--  
> Okay, this particular one has a couple words that are offensive, rude, and just plain wrong. They are used for the purpose of the story and for the adding of later fluff. I am giving you pre-warning.
> 
> Thank You

Danny moaned softly as he stretched. He reveled in the warmth that surrounded him - a particular reason why he loved silk sheets. They captured heat and kept it close. A slow smile curved on his lips as his back arched off the sheets - the sun light filtering through the curtainless window above his king sized bed. His arms slithered up above his head, long slender fingers wrapped around the steel bars on his headboard. Danny groaned, letting the stinging sensation drag up his spine, white spots flitting in front of his eyes. Toes wiggling as he flexed his muscles.

It was known by anyone who truly knew Danny Mahealani loved to sleep and wake up slow. Very slow.  A gentle caress. It was sweet and beautiful. It was like making-love. Warm and soothing. Exhilerating and vibrant. 

Danny groaned and rolled onto his side. Back arching as he stretched, chest thrust forward. He blinked slowly, letting the sun light filter in slowly - waking him gently. Danny heaved a deep sigh and melted against the soft sheets. Today was Saturday - Winter Break Saturady. 

That was one of the good things about going to a school in an extremely small town. It meant extended periods of time off during holidays. 

Danny yawned slowly, hand trailing over his stomach - scratching below his navel lightly.

 _Buzz. Buzz._  

Danny poked an eye open and eyed the iPhone lying on the hazel colored nightstand on the right side of his bed. With a heartfelt sigh, Danny reached for it. Rolling onto his stomach, stretching as he grabbed it from its resting place. Danny curled, knees coming up towards his chest, back arching forward. He slid the lock screen across the screen and touched on the  _message_ app on the bottom of the screen.

**Furball**  
 _-baby r u cmng with us?  
       Luv You Nani_

Danny smiled as he stared at the heart warming pet name the couple had taken to calling each other. The smile stayed in place as he pulled te phone closer while pressing on the message line to pull the keyboard up.

**Nani**  
 _-Are you going to pick me up?_

Danny bit on his lower lip to keep from giggling as he waited for a reply. A warm feeling bubbled low in his chest. A feeling only his mate could give him. It had taken a little while for them to fall into a pattern - to realize what they truly meant to each other. But you couldn't blame them either. In between choosing sides, learning about werewolves - Danny, fighting off alpha, re-choosing sides, and trying to fight off evil . . . It was no wonder that it took so long for the two to find each other among everything else.

His cheeks puffed out as he waited for a reply.

_Ding. Dong._

Danny chuckled as he shifted in the bed. His head was clutched softly by the pillow under his head. HIs eyes drooped slightly  as he settled against the warm soothing bed, while the sun caressed his skin through the window. Goosebumps rose on his tanned skin as he listened to the soft thuds coming up the stairs. A shiver tingled up his spine.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Danny whispered . A smirk covered his lips as the door open quietly. "Hey Ethan," his voice whispered out slipping over the open air.

Ethan smiled softly and sat down on the side of the bed. His smile widened as the darker curled around him. Slender fingers moved forward as he carded them through Danny's hair. "You going to get up Nani?"

Danny smiled. It was the one word that Ethan had learned. The one word that Ethan had written everywhere when Danny was concerned.  _Nani._ It meant beautiful in Hawaiian.  "I don't want too."

Ethan chuckled softly. His hand moved from Danny's hair down over the other's neck - settling there. He gripped the left side of Danny's neck. "You have to Nani." He hummed softly. "The pack is waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" Danny questioned, curling more securely around the other.

Ethan chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle wolfishly at his mate. "The mall." He grinned after nipping at Danny's neck. "Momma Stiles wants to do some Christmas shopping."

Danny groaned. "Momma Stiles asked?"

"Yep."

Danny whined while nuzzled against Ethan's thigh. "But I don't want to go."

"Come on baby, you have to give some ideas on what you want for Christmas." Ethan murmured softly.

Danny wrapped his arms around  Ethan. "You, I only want you."

"Nani," Ethan whispered and leaned down, covered Danny with his torso - crooning softly in the back of his throat. "You have me, but I still want to get you something." 

Danny giggled softly. "Fine!"

. . . 

Danny groaned as Ethan tugged him in the direction of the Christmas store full of ornaments. "I don't want to go in there!" He whined. A growl lodging in his throat as Ethan and the others laughed. "Come on guys!" He glanced at the pack. "Momma?" He tried.

Stiles cackled from under Derek's arm. "This is our first offical Christmas - where everyone  _knows_." His eyes sparkled as he mooned over Derek - letting the elder guide him, he trusted the other to get him anywhere safely.

"But!" Danny exclaimed. "There is so much _happy_!"

 _"A_ fairy _who doesn't like happiness?" The male snorted. "That's rare."_

Danny stopped. His eyes widened, the smile dropping as he slowed to a stop. Danny frowned, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he worried it.  _Who said that?_

"Nani?" Ethan questioned, brows furrowed as he tugged on Danny's hand. "You okay?"

Danny's gaze flickered around once more before nodding. "Yeah." He nodded a shaky smile on his lips as he let Ethan pull him towards the store. He held back a groan as he glanced up at the store. SnowFlakes Galoure! Danny rolled his eyes at the name. What exactly did that name have to do with ornaments?

"Okay!" Stiles exclaimed happily. "Everyone break into your respective pairs and choose three ornaments." Stiles smiled sweetly. "I want everyone to have a special representation of themselves and then one as a couple." His dark whiskey colored eyes flitted from each member to the next. "This is our first offical Hale Christmas." A wide smile covered his lips. "This is a special holiday guys!!"

Danny smiled widely at the alpha's mate. It had taken them a long while before the two - Derek and Stiles - had found a common ground. And it was true. This year was special - the Hale Estate had been refurbished (inside and out). It was the first Christmas that the hale pack was going to be together for Christmas. Stiles had whined, cried, sniffled, yelled, and whispered - just to make sure that everyone was okay with spending Christmas evening and Christmas morning at Derek and Peter's home. It had taken a lot of cajolling wiht the parents - but if anything could be said about Stiles, the boy could talk.

"Okay!" Stiles clapped his hands. "Erica and Lydia, I expect female empowered ornaments! And of course an adorable couple one." He chuckled at the eyeroll before the two blondes disappeard. "Cora and Aiden - no getting handsy in the isles." Stiles glared as the two laughed nervously before leaving. "Danny and Ethan - you are Aiden's brother, I'd say the same applies but Danny will keep you in line." He winked at the Hawaiian native before waving them off. "Allison and Scott, no making out in the isles." He glared, many of the pack members had caught the two in compromising positions more often than not. "Boyd and Kira - just be . . . enteraining." Stiles' eyes shimmered with mirth. "Peter - Jackson is still in school, no being a pediphile."

Peter chuckled. "I can try." His eyes flashed blue, teeth lengthening for a moment.

"Do more than try Pedo." Stiles eyes narrowed, his voice playful. He bounced for a second before grabbing Derek's hand. "Good luck!" He cheered before tugged the Alpha in some direction.

.

Danny's lips pursed as he looked at the ornaments. "I don't know."

"Don't know what Nani?" Ethan murmured while wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist. A small smile covered his lips as he hummed in question. He nose brushing against Danny's neck as he scented and scent marked.

Danny chuckled. "I don't know which ornament best fits me." His brows furrowed as he glared at the sparkling ornaments.

"Nani, stop stressing." Ethan crooned. He massaged the Hawaiian's shoulders for a moment. "Just look around - no stress."

Danny nodded. "Okay." HIs cheeks puffed out as he stared, eyes burning. Danny wouldn't not blink first! 

"Nani," Ethan chidded. "They are just ornaments." He laughed softly. "I hear Isaac talking about a couple wolf ornaments." His eyes lingered on Danny's lips for a moment before he leaned in and stole a kiss. "I'll be back."

Danny let his hand linger down Ethan's arm as the other walked away. "I can't choose." He huffed softly. "There is so much  _glitter_!" He whined quietly - knowing full well that the wolves and lizard - Kanima, but Danny distinctly prefered lizard - could hear him.

"You don't like glitter?"

Danny jolted as he twisted around. Heart beating rabbit fast, eyes wide.

"Woah!" The man held his arms up. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled while chuckling quietly. 

Danny's shoulders slouched. "It's okay. I was in my own little world." He laughed softly. "Forgot I was in public."

"Happen's all the time." He smiled. "So, no glitter?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not a big fan."

"Interesting."

Danny cocked his head to the side and stared at the man. He wasn't used to guys appoarching him - not after getting together with Ethan. But then again, Ethan was protective and made sure every guy he saw knew that Danny was happily taken. And no, Danny did not have a problem with that. Not in the slightest. It always threw him for a loop when a guy came up to him and Ethan wasn't around. He sort of lost his marbles when guys tried to talk to him. "How?"

"I thought all  _fairies_ liked glitter."

The smile dropped from his lips. It was that voice. The one from earlier. He swallowed.

"What?" The male scoffed. "A powder puff who doesn't like glitter." He shook his head. "That seems impossible."

Danny took a small step back. His brows furrowed. He wasn't used to the hater aspect that came with his life. In Beacon Hill everyone loved him for who he was. They weren't hurtful - not like this one.

"Flamers shouldn't be allowed in a family setting." His left lip curled in disgust. His eyes narrowed as they hardened.

Danny swallowed hard.  _What?_ His skin paled.  _Not allowed?_ His eyes stung. Danny took another step back. A tremor slithered up his spine. He needed Ethan. He needed Momma Stiles. "Mom," he whispered softly.

"I thought every fa-

"Hey!"

Danny turned around, and no he was not going to cry. He bee-lined for Stiles and burrowed closer. Danny swallowed hard, throat tight. Tears pushed at the backs of his eyes. He was not going to cry. He was not. 

Stiles cooed in the back of this throat and wrapped arms around the Hawaiian native. He pushed Danny's face against his throat - like he did with the wolves - and lowered his head until his cheek rubbed against the crown of Danny's head.

"Oh, this must be the  _fruit's_ family." He laughed, staring at the blonde that stood before him - nose flared.

Jackson growled, barely holding the Kanima under control. "Don't talk about him like that." His skin itched as the creature scratched at the surface. A headache surging forward as a fought the flashing of yellow slanted eyes. 

"Oh," the male smirked. "You must be the ass vandal." He chuckled.

A tremor coursed up his spine. Jackson hissed lowly in the back of his throat. His nails began to hurt as they began to lengthen. "Back the fuck off."

"Don't get your wings in a knot." He chuckled. "The little coc-"

Aiden growled lowly as he took a step back. "Back the fuck off." He growled once more repeating what Jackson had said. 

"What the hell?" The man crowed, hand covering his nose.

Aiden smirked sniffing the air.

Blood.

"Only an idiot would be so obtuse." Stiles muttered. "Leave, don't mess with him again."

Ethan whined and pulled Danny away from Stiles and into the comforting embrace only a mate could bring. A deep purr resounded through his chest as he tried to sooth his mate. "I'm sorry Nani." He snuffled quietly against Danny's neck. 

Danny sniffled. "I've never . . . No one has ever," He whimpered and clung to Ethan. 

"It's okay Nani." Ethan cooed, wrapping his arms tighter around the other.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, it is baby. Big Brother Jackson and Big Brother Aiden are always going to protect you." He cackled at the twin growled he received. "Oh come on!" He smiled. "It was so adorable the way you two jumped to the front line to portect Danny." Stiles eyes sparkled. "Made Momma proud."

Danny gave a watery laugh against Ethan's neck. He snuggled in closer and breathed in and out deeply. Fresh grass and rain in the forrest. It was a scent that registered every time Danny breathed the other in. It was a comfort that he had become accustomed too.

"Okay, we still have ornament shopping." Stiles smiled and winked as Danny turned to look at him. "Don't let the little butt-muncher disturb our fun."

Danny snorted. "Really?"

"What?" He laughed. Stiles shook his head. "Listen," he stepped closer and pulled Danny and Ethan towards him. "Not all  _names_ are bad - it depends on the context." Stiles winked. "Derek has a penchant for calling me his little whore in bed."

"COME ON!" Jackson yelled out while cupping his ears. "I didn't want to know that!"

Peter laughed. "I call Jackson my little cock sucker." He grinned widely as the younger hissed and elbowed him in the stomach - no effect. He wrapped an arm around Jackson and pulled him closer. He placed a chaste kiss on Jackson's forehead. "love you," he murmured.

Erica grinned, she pointed between her and Lydia. "Our names shouldn't be mentioned in a family place." Her eyes flashed golden while slapping Lydia on the ass.

"Watch it Catwoman," Stiles warned, laughing.

Danny shook his head.

"But anytime you want a show," Erica wiggled her eyebrows. "You and Ethan can just call."

Danny laughed outloud, tension slipping away as his pack family continued to spout off snarky comments and sarcastic comebacks.

"Now shoo!" Stiles made a sweeping motion. "I want ornaments for my Christmas tree."

.

Peter rolled his eyes while pulling Jackson with him. "You got your scales ruffled my little gecko." A slow smirk curled on his lips, eyes flashing blue.

Jackson swallowed. He knew that look. It was a torturous look. His blood simmered as it thrummed through his veins faster than before.

"I will smooth them out completely when we get home."

Jackson bit his lower lip at the blush that covered his cheeks. He leaned in closer to the elder and let Peter moved them through the isles of the ornament shop.

.

Danny curled tightly around Ethan as they continued to shop. 

"Sorry I left you alone Nani." Ethan bit his lower lip. "I won't let it happen again." He pulled Danny closer than possible and tightened his grip around the smaller. His eyes flashed, fangs bared as he tried to calm down.

Danny chuckled and leaned up on his tip toes, placing a chaste kiss against Ethan's mouth. A shiver coursed up his spine as his lips met fangs. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. Don't be silly." Danny murmured. A small smile covering his lips as Ethan's featured smoothed out into a more human look. "It just shocked me. People don't act like that in Beacon Hills."

Ethan chuckled. "That cause everyone knows and loves you."

"I don't think that is it." Danny smiled.

Ethan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I believe it has something to do with the fact that my boyfriend can be scary." Danny smiled. "The jerk waited till I was alone before making a move." He shrugged and leaned forward to place another kiss on Ethan's lips. "He clearly couldn't have taken you - and he knew it." He smiled widely. "Now come on." He tugged Ethan down the isle. "We need to find some ornaments or Stiles will keep the hot chocolate from us."

Ethan chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't keep the hot chocolate from you." He smiled. "Come on Nani."

"Love you more."


End file.
